<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little sad, a little hopeful by quietly9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960417">a little sad, a little hopeful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly9/pseuds/quietly9'>quietly9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/M, Light Angst, also technically no percabeth yet but shhh dont tell anyone, halfbloodsnet, i also have no clue how to tag this. i never do., just a tiny bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly9/pseuds/quietly9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth didn’t know what everybody else heard, but to her, it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too.</p><p> <br/>or: a retelling of the end of The Titan's Curse from annabeth's perspective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little sad, a little hopeful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Annabeth,” Percy whispered under his breath, “Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth frowned at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I need to tell you something," he continued. The words were rushed. "I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Percy?" she said. "You look like you're going to be sick."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could continue, Artemis turned.</p><p> </p><p>"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Percy murmured, barely audible. Annabeth spared him a quick glance, frowning, before turning back to face the gods.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"</p><p> </p><p>Stunned silence filled the room. Annabeth smiled, squeezing Thalia's hand and let it go, having been expecting this all along. After all that Thalia had done on the quest, Annabeth wasn’t surprised in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Thalia said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"</p><p> </p><p>"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."</p><p> </p><p>She knelt before the goddess and began reciting the oath, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"</p><p> </p><p>Afterward, Thalia returned to their group of demigods. She hugged Percy, who seemed shocked by her actions.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulled away and gripped his shoulders, Percy said, "Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm proud to be your friend."</p><p> </p><p>Thalia hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who was as close to tears as Annabeth. Annabeth was happy for Thalia, but that didn’t stop her from letting out a broken sob as Thalia pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Usually, Annabeth would have sought a familiar face out immediately. Whenever they went off to the party, she had started to look around for Percy, before she realized she wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation right now. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Annabeth didn’t want to find her friends or try to have fun. There was too much to think about. Too many things happening that she couldn’t plan for, and too many emotions running rampant through her.</p><p> </p><p>Percy was the child of the prophecy, rather than Thalia. On one hand, it meant that they had more time to prepare for whatever was to come. On the other hand, it meant that Kronos also had more time to prepare his armies.</p><p> </p><p>They had been given extra time to prepare for the war, and Annabeth couldn’t decide if that was better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was the matter of Luke. Annabeth knew he was alive, just like Percy had known she was alive. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want him dead, but it seemed like there was no alternative. Maybe it would have been better if Luke had died when he fell off the cliff. Annabeth knew she couldn’t face him in battle, not with how sick she felt even thinking of it.</p><p> </p><p>She was quickly torn from her thoughts whenever a minor godling, one that she couldn’t remember the name of, came to her and offered a dance.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point in having a party if you don’t celebrate?” he teased, and, well. Annabeth figured he had a point. Who knew when they would be able to relax like this again?</p><p> </p><p>Even once Annabeth was dancing, she couldn’t stop thinking. This time, she was thinking of Percy and everything he had done for her. </p><p> </p><p>The next few years wouldn’t be easy, but they made a great team. As long as they were together, Annabeth was confident that they would find a way to make it out on top.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Percy!" Annabeth said, running through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw Athena. "Oh… Mom."</p><p> </p><p>"I will leave you," Athena said. "For now."</p><p> </p><p>She turned and strode through the crowds, which parted before her as if she were carrying Aegis.</p><p> </p><p>"Was she giving you a hard time?" Annabeth asked. </p><p> </p><p>"No," Percy said. "It's… fine."</p><p> </p><p>She studied Percy with concern. Annabeth didn’t doubt that Athena had been giving Percy a hard time; Percy had risked a lot by going on the quest, and Annabeth would be shocked if her mom <em> hadn’t </em> been questioning or lecturing him.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth reached out and touched the new streak of gray in Percy’s hair. They both had the same streak. A physical reminder of the hardships that they had faced, as well as a warning for the ones they would continue to face. </p><p> </p><p>Being a demigod was never easy. Now there was physical proof of it, more than bruises or cuts that would fade with time. It showed both their mental and physical burdens. Annabeth didn’t like it at all.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. Percy was quiet for a moment before he finally stammered, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And… I think I owe you a dance."</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."</p><p> </p><p>So Percy took her hand, and Annabeth didn’t know what everybody else heard, but to her, it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is for: @halfbloodsnet capture-the-flags round 2: favourite scenes</p><p>check me out on tumblr: @childofathena!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>